


will you catch me if i fall?

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is a little shit, i havent read any airplane aus so i hope this is alright, jun just wants his M&Ms, seokmin is a steward!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: junhui's not great with heights. especially not on a flying contraption thousands of metres above sea level. minghao saves the day.





	will you catch me if i fall?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghoax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoax/gifts).



> syd!! i'm back with my last junhao fic. surprise! thank you for motivating me. love u!!!!!!!

“One…two… three... fou-” Junhui whispers, more to himself than anyone in particular.

 

_“Good evening from 17 Airlines, I’m Lee Seokmin, your head steward. The seatbelt warning has been switched off. Passengers are advised to keep…”_

 

Junhui exhales when he _finally_ feels the airplane fly in a horizontal manner. He hated take-offs the most. 

 

 _"About damn time."_  He curses and releases the death grip he has on Minghao’s arm. The younger places the in-flight entertainment brochure he was previously reading down, before giving him a pat on the thigh. A small boy with puffy cheeks sitting across their aisle feigns an expression of mock crying and actually _laughs_ at Junhui.

 

That son of a-

 

“You okay?” Minghao lifts an eyebrow in question, oblivious towards the predicament Junhui was in.

 

“I’m never getting on a plane again.” Junhui huffs and shields his eyes from the warm sunrays peeking in through the small window by Minghao’s side. The hand rubbing circles on his thigh feels degrees warmer, he thinks. Minghao lets out a strangled noise from the back of his throat that resembled a snort and brushes the hair covering his eyes away.

 

He lifts the brochure again and resumes reading while Junhui struggles to sit comfortably, his long legs cramped between the small leg space economy class seats had to offer. He glances to his right to find the boy sitting across the aisle mouth the word _cry-baby_ towards him. Junhui mentally restrains himself from sticking his tongue out and opts to grab Minghao’s free hand instead. The boy stares at their intertwined hands and the smug lilt of his mouth falters. A look of confusion crosses his face for a split second before a smile breaks its way onto his face. Looking pleased, the boy _finally_ turns his attention to the Nintendo DS laying limply on his lap.

 

 Junhui frowns at the oddness of the entire ordeal and turns his head to find Minghao no longer reading the worn brochure but staring at him with his mouth wide open.

 

“What?”

 

“You were having a stare-down with a kid, hyung. Now _this_ , is quality in-flight entertainment.” Minghao manages to wheeze out before bursting into tears from laughing so hard. Junhui pouts and extricates his hand away from Minghao’s.

 

“Hao, he was making fun of me,” Junhui drawls and crosses his arms across his chest, trying his absolute best to look angry. He tries to make it work but Minghao was obviously having the time of his life breaking into a laughing fit thousands of metres above sea level, Junhui can’t help but laugh along. It reverberated deep in his bones. This, he welcomed with open arms. It was a stark contrast to the deafening engines that sparked his anxiety in the first place.

 

Minghao hiccups and tries to catch his breath, lifting his hand to wipe the tears streaking his cheeks. Junhui beats him to it though. The pads of his fingers brush across Minghao’s cheeks and he wipes the slate clean. Junhui tries reaching further to run his hands through Minghao’s auburn hair albeit the awkward angle they were both seated in and fails miserably when he feels his gluteus cramping.

 

“What the hell,” Junhui mutters under his breath as Minghao lets out a chuckle.

 

“Maybe we should go for first class next time, huh? I hear the seats turn into beds,” Minghao winks before swatting Junhui’s hand away. Before Junhui can express how _down_ he is with the idea, despite a seat in first class costing two years worth of paycheck from the daycare he works at, a cheery steward with high cheekbones bearing a golden nametag of LEE SEOKMIN wheels a cart of food down the aisle. Junhui’s close to launching off his seat when he spots M &Ms from the pile sugary goodness. He almost _does_ when the kid from before grabs it before one could say 'clap', throwing the sweetest smile to the steward cooing over his ‘cute chubby cheeks’. He hears Minghao whistle out a  _yikes_.

 

Junhui decides to call an end to this load of bullshit.

 

He sticks his tongue out to the kid.

 

A couple of gasps escape from the old couple sitting behind him but he’s seeing red.

 

He’s close to striding across the aisle to snatch what’s _rightfully_ his when he feels a pair of lips on his mouth.

 

Cue louder gasps and a dozen of M&Ms dropping to the floor.

 

Junhui can faintly make out a “Chan, honey! You dropped your M&Ms,” in the background.

 

Minghao, sensing Junhui’s aggravation had unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over his seat to kiss, for lack of a better word, his pitiful boyfriend. It was a quick peck on the lips, Minghao settles back into his seat soon after, but Junhui’s brain goes into overdrive. In his defense, Minghao was never one for PDA, said it made him sick to his gut.

 

A bell pings and the voice of a cabin crew alerts the entire aircraft of a turbulence warning.

 

_“Passengers are urged to return to their seats and put their seatbelts on..”_

 

Junhui snaps out of it when he finds Minghao leaning across the arm rest to buckle his seatbelt in for him.

 

“You okay?” Minghao asks again, smirking this time. 

 

Junhui feels his face turn redder than a red M&M.

 

And relatively speaking, that’s as red as it gets.

**Author's Note:**

> chan is the cutest he's my favorite part of the story. happy valentine's day everyone!! also I COULDN'T think of anything but the word buckle? do people say that? buckle your seatbelts fellas!


End file.
